Love Lessons
by writing obsession23
Summary: George and   Angelina Weasley are married and their twins have arrived ! but will everything be easy breezy?
1. Chapter 1

George and Angelina's home was as bustling as and Roxy had recently felt a few magical hints coming were being pulled down, no surface under 3 feet tall was safe from being was upstairs busily packing for her tour with the would be her first appearance after her down side was,that she would have to leave for three weeks.

"Im Done."she said as she brought her luggage down with a levitation didn't hear anyone answer her so she started towards their living room,but was stopped by Fred.

"Fred,where's George?"she asked smiling at him.

"Dorge,?Dorge upset now,come back later."he said attempting to push her stepped around him and kept toward the living room.

She found George lying on the hair was white with Glue and Roxy had began painting it with rainbow glitter.

"Roxanne! get down!"she demanded in a two year old jumped from the couch and walked forward,leaving the canister of glitter on the arm rest above George's tiptoed over to attempt to grab the can ,George was woken by the jingling of her can of glitter tipped over onto George.

"Angie! what did you do?"he asked spitting out chances of glitter.

"Roxy was painting your hair._Scorgify. She said._

_The glitter disappeared_ and Angelina plopped into George's lap.

He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's so hard leaving you all.I'm going to miss you so."she said while nuzzling into his neck.

"I'll miss you too sweet you won't fall for some Italian chaser?"he pinched his sides.

"George,I couldn' if I tried."she George began starring at her deeply,then looking her up and down.

He then stared at her hand that was on his chest.

"Angie,That's it!"he said as he began scribbling on the paper work that had been sitting on the table.

"What's it?"she had now moved her to the couch and continued scribbling.

"The flavor for Weasley Wizard Wheezes ever flavor beans! We know it won't out sell Berty Bott's,their a wizard tradition,but they will be competition."he rambled.

"And what does that have to do with me?"she asked a little confused.

"I looked at you,and well,I realized the only flavor we don't have is chocolate!"he said smiling at threw a pillow at him and started towards the kitchen.

"What did I do,what's the problem?" he asked rushing after her.

"You look at your wife and think _money_,that's a problem."She then kissed her twins and disapperated with her bags.

"Ohhhh! Dorge,in trouble!"said Fred pointing at ruffled his son's bright red hair.

"I'm not,she'll come around."he told him.

"Daddy,Duice!"said had jus started making some sentences,but not all words were audible yet,especially if you had one ear.

"What?"he asked,stooping to her level.

"Duice!"she said pointing towards the fridgerator. George opened then handed him a sippy-cup and he understood.

He went back to his work ,and they went back to their coloring books he had given was a sudden pop in the twins had scrambled up and were in the kitchen before George could stand.

"Uncle 'Arry!"they yelled jumping up to was holding Teddy,who was sporting green hair today.

"Hey Mate,"said George upon entering.

"Hey,Gin told me you were battling alone,so I thought we'd have a play date."said Harry setting Teddy was five,the twins were two.

"Fred!"said Teddy hugging Fred.

"Telly!"he said hugging him joined into the hug.

"So, what you want to do?"asked Harry.

"Well,mayba a run around out side,and we can take them to Pochelli's in Diagon have a kid's menu."said George.

Teddy,Fred and Roxy were now tossing a miniature plush quaffle around in the living room.

"Wow,destined quidditch players."said Harry with a chuckle.

"Fred you can't throw it like that,that's a penalty!"scolded was fuming.

"I trow how I want."he said throwing it rather hard at Teddy and hit him dead in the face.A tear trickled from his eyes and his hair turned blue.

"I sorry,but you needed it."said Fred patting Teddy's shoulder.

"Are you lot hungry?"asked Harry.

Teddy ran to him at this.

"Mc Donald's!"squealed Teddy.

"Mc Donald's!"agreed Fred and Roxy.

"What's that?"asked George confused.

"It's a muggle restraunt."answered Harry "They know."he said gesturing to the twins.

"I'm guessing Angelina took mother and Father were both Muggle born."said Geroge shrugging.

They sat in an outside booth at the restraunt .The kids were more interested in the play place than their food.

"Daddy!"said Roxy pointing towards the giant green slide.

"Eat first."he said sticking a piece of chicken in his chewed solemly.

"I'm finished,can I play?"Teddy asked Harry.

"Sure,but take off your shoes."he twins followed.

"Getting grey yet?"asked Harry.

"ha, keep me going."replied George.

"Dorge!"said Fred waving at his father from the top most slide.

"He calls you George?"asked Harry with a chuckle.

"Yeah,I guess from hearing Angie."he replied.

"How are you gonna survive the next few weeks?"Harry asked.

"Well,They're only could happen?"

Angelina's team had won their last few were going to be playing the Chudley Cannons this week and they were in decided to apperate home for tonight to check on things,after all she missed here babies,and her git of a he had learned his

lesson?Once she got the okay from her coach she apperated to her front porch.

She turned the lock and stepped was in order now heard the pitter patter of footsteps running to her.

"Mummy!"they sang in unison hugging her kissed them and gave them each long hugs.

"Where's George?"she asked curiously.

"Dorge in chair!"said Fred excitedly.

"In a chair?"she asked.

"Yeah! Fed tied him to it!"said Roxy with equal walked up to her husband's office to find him piped over in a chair,to which he was tied,with a rope in his mouth.

"Relecto."she the ropes fell instantly.

"Thank you."he gasped.

"Fred,Roxy get in here."Angelina demanded.

"Sorry Dorge,"said Fred.

"I can't even sleep for five seconds."he groaned.

"So I'm guessing you're not happy to see me?"she asked,eye brows raised.

"I am sweetie,I'm missing having you here."said George

"Go down stairs,mummy and daddy have some talking to do."

The twins scurried down the stairs to the living room,George on the other hand sulked into his office chair.'She's sure to be livid' he thought.

Angelina grabbed a chair and sat in front of his desk.

"George,We need to talk."she started.

"Ange,I'm sorry about the whole flavor thing.I didn't mean it like that."he looked at her hands in her lap and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Angel,please don't cry."he said reaching over to touch her pulled away from him and wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

"George,since the twins have gotten a bit older now,you're just not the same,to me or used to tell them stories every night,now you barely say goodnight.I'm your wife,and you haven't touched me in a is all you care I know it's important,and I know it's your dream,but-"

Suddenly a dog shaped patronus appeared and Spoke with Ron's voice,"George,It's a mad house here,and we are getting low on Canary Creams and puking pastiles,that wouldn't be a problem,but you're the only one who knows how to brew those,hurry!"it said before it turned into a puff of rose and left the ,George disapperated.

The shop was bustling with children and teens alike searching for the latest Weasley trinket of grabbed his work robe and began working the did his best to be enthusiastic when explaining new products and giving information,but no matter how hard he tried,he couldn't leave the thought of his wife's tears.

"Ron,do you have your rem,…..phone?"asked had just started using a _cell phone_.Hermione had convinced him it was useful,and Angelina too.

"Yeah,here."said Ron handing George the phone and continuing to the back of the searched his robe pocket for the piece of parchment that had Angelina's dialed and the phone began ringing.

"Hello,You've reach Angelina Johnson,erm…Weasley,haha,sorry,I'm unavailable to take your call so please leave your name and number and I shall return your call."There was a small beep and George hung up. _why wasn't she answering?_he thought.

The evening flew was in the lab when he finally looked at the clock,it was one in the had left hours ago,but it feet like grabbed his cloak and locked up for the then cut blew out the candles and apperated home.

The house was very dark when George entered the was quiet,almost too walked up the stairs to their bed was made neatly and the room hadn't been gasped and rushed to the twins' bed were the same,neatly made,toys put away.

"No,"George went down stairs to the 's zebra print luggage ,Roxy and Fred's green ones were slid down the wall onto his knees.

"No,no no!"he streamed down his face,he had lost long time sweet hearts true love.

For almost eight and a half years,he saw her in his twins' smiling,her being his best friend in school,she was there for him and he was there for her. Fred's last words rang in his head.

"Take care on Ange."he whispered before the grime smile he had was etched on his face George had lost her,the last thing he had left,and he abandoned it all,….


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina opened the hotel room door and laid down her twins.

"Thank you."she whispered to the bell hop to not wake her bell hop set her luggage inside the door and began toward the a flick of her wand the covers flew back and she placed the twins there and covered sighed and slumped into the bed opposite them and admired the Eiffiel felt bad about leaving George,but what could she do?Be treated like that for ever?Fred wouldn't want that.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about shook the memory out of her head and went to the bath room to wash her face.

George was sitting in the kitchen drinking a small shot of small packs of crackers he'd been eating have littered the floor gets up and begins to throw them away when he finds 3 ticket stubs in the garbage can.3 tickets to Paris.

Angelina had woken the twins and they took the trolley to the stadium where she would be twins enjoyed the ride thoroughly.

"Mummy! look how fast we're going!"said Fred pointing to the passing entered the stadium.A tall dark wizard stood in the entrance wearing sky blue robes and smiling at them.

"Grand papa!"said the twins running to their grandfather.

"Thanks dad,here."said Angelina handing him 30 galleons.

"Angie! theses are my grands! I would never charge you,now hurry up and get changed."he said before towing the twins to the concession stand.

"Can I have popcorn?"asked Roxy shyly.

"You both can have what you want."said smiling.

George was standing in front of Fleur and Bill's fireplace.

"Thank you so much Fluer,I can never repay you."said George smiled at him

"George,it's ze least I could do,Tell Anzelina she needs to stop being drama queen."she Victorie waved as the green flames Engulfed appeared in a French wizarding pub and apperated from stadium was bustling with excitement,the commentator booming.

"And Johnson passes the quaffel to Pike and Pike back passes to Johnson,Oh! just mussed the bludger he did!"

George bounded up to the top level .He saw the gold glittering letters on the blue jersey that read "nee Johnson-Weasley".George was caught up in watching when he suddenly felt a slight pull on his trousers.

"Daddy!"said Roxy who was holding a bucket of popcorn in one hand and a tiny fistful of his trousers in the other.

"Roxy!"Gasped George hoisting his two year old into a tight was was she alone?

Mr. Johnson was hobbling up the stairs with Fred.

"Dorge!"said Fred rushing to his father.

"Now I see why she bounded off."said who was out of breath.

"Hello Mr. Johnson."said George ruffleing Fred's ginger locks.

"Shall we continue up?We're sitting in the box there."

George carried his twins up to the box where Mr. Johnson had all sat down and the twins began jabbering.

"Angie's upset with me."said George.

"I gathered loves you too much to completely leave you know."said Mr. Johnson.

"I know,she feels like I've abandoned her.I've been trying to make it better for her.I just get caught up in my work…"

"I know how that have to find a being that you own your own business that should be doing some business at home if possible,but still keep balance."advised Mr. Johnson.

"Yes Sir,I just hope she forgives me."

_"and Johnson Scores!The quaffel is now passed to Stilch,No,Johnson intercepted!"_

"She seems to be raising hell tonight."said Mr. Johnson laughing.

"Daddy!"said Roxy holding a packet of sugar quills.

"Taste!"she said handing him a purple popped it into his mouth,much to her was a very horrid taste ,but he swallowed it.

"What flavor is that?"he choked.

"Egg plant!"said Fred he began eating a blue one.

_"And Johnson speeds for the goal posts! …..Oh no! That's going to leave a nasty mark!"_

George's eyes widened and he stood up to view a horrifying scene. Angelina was laid over her broom and blood was seeping emergency wizards pulled her onto the stretcher and took her to the rushed down the stairs towards the did he know,His twins were tattling behind as fast as their chubby legs could carry . Johnson did his best to grab them,but he wasn't quick had made it to the stadium hall when he heard little tattling feet behind him.

"Daddy!" said Fred running,holding his sister's was called him picked up the children and started towards the found Angelina laying on a white stretcher with a bandage around her torso.

"Mummy!"said the twins jumping from George's kissed their foreheads and they kissed her softly,almost as if they were afraid she would break.

"Ange,"said George kneeling at her glared at him.

"I don't want to hear it."she twins were starring at their parents oddly.

"Mummy,what Daddy do?"asked 's eyes brightened.

"Who?"she asked stunned.

"Daddy."said Fred rolling his eyes.A grin spread across George's face.

"I'm sorry."said George kissing Angelina's hand.

There was a long surveyed him closely.

"I forgive you."she said a healer entered the tent.

"Well Mrs Weasley,you suffered a nasty bruise on your back and a few cracked shoulder bones,but nothing the bright side,your twins will have new play mates."said the Healer smiling.

"Pppllll …ay mmates?"stuttered George.

"Yes sir."said the Healer laughing before exiting the tent.

"Mummy we are getting new friends?"asked Roxy.

"Something like that."said Angelina 's mouth gaped.

"You should be happy,you made them after all."she said smiling at him,

"What did he make?I want to make one!"said Fred looking around for what it might be.

"Maybe when you're old-"George started before Angelina smacked the back of his head.


End file.
